


I Wanna Go Home

by Queer_Queen



Series: Baby Driver fics [3]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, but hes mostly exhasperated, cuz crime boss, parental feels from a crime boss, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: Doc has to lay low, and when he returns his favourite driver doesn't pick up.





	I Wanna Go Home

Doc returns from laying low, and begins to prep for his next big job, clients are called, inside men are found, and within a week he has a heist for a upmarket jewelry shop planned out. Some rich buyer wanted some kind of fancy diamond that was being moved through the store, and his client was willing to pay a lot of green for that kind of ice.

And now he was going to call his lucky charm.

…

Doc calls Miles five times, five full times, and there is no response.

(That damn kid better not have betrayed him, better not have disappeared into the night. Just when he had begun to trust the little fucker. Goes and stabs him in the back.)

He drives to Joe’s apartment, takes their shitty elevator, and knocks on their shitty door. He waits. Theres no response.

He pulls out the spare key he made, and calmly unlocks the door. Stepping into the living room he sees Joe by himself, who starts with surprise when he sees him.

He lifts his hand up, presenting his palm to Joe, pointing his index finger in the air as he twitches it from side to side. He tucks his finger into a fist, thumb poking out between his ring finger and pinky.

Joe signs back, his palm resting face up, his other hand sweeps over it before curling into a fist. His hand curves into a C shape, then he points thumb and middle finger loosely touching, finally he forms a fist.

Dammit.

Doc nods to Joe, letting himself out, already bringing out his phone to call his contacts, and to cancel the heist.

…

Baby stared desolate at the ceiling of the room Gwendolyn had showed him to. The plaster was starting to crack.

When he arrived at the group home his social worker had introduced him to Gwendolyn and Jonathan with a smile, he told him that they were upstanding folks, who had already so charitably taken in a couple other troubled cases like himself.

Baby hated his social worker.

After he drove away Gwendolyn had ‘confiscated’ his six ipods, his collection of sunglasses he was still growing into, Doc’s burner, and he knew he would never see them again.

By lunch, barely three hours after his social worker left, Jonathan called him a retard.

His new room was shared by a blank faced girl called Carol, who had been taken from her grandmother. She refuse to speak when introduced, instead staring listlessly at her hands.

Gwendolyn had laughed at her.

Baby hiccups slightly at the thought of Joe by himself, and as the ringing grows louder he can picture himself counting down the years till he can go back.

The next morning Baby is packed off to a new school, and in his first class is sent to the principal when he ‘ignores’ the teacher. He tried to explain to Gwendolyn about his tinnitus, but she had just sneered at him.

Only three years until he turned 18.

…

Doc stares up at the ugly home in the suburbs, as he walks up the building he contemplates the fact that Baby had been living here for two months … eight weeks. He stops at the front door and allows the lovely woman with a very bad nasal problem to knock on the door.

From within a woman’s voice shouts, “Who is it?”

It clearly is trying ti be flowery, but instead grates on his senses. His fingers twitch slightly, making the woman next to him flinch. Ah, he might have been a bit antsy over Baby’s situation.

(He had waterboarded the woman’s dealer until he gave over her debt to him. While she was watching.)

The door swings open.

A woman with horribly messy hair in a ugly yellow nightgown, and a cigarette in her mouth smiled at them, “So, who are you then?”

Dolly stepped forward, “I’m Miles’ CPS officer, I’ve come for a surprise inspection on his living situation.”

“I thought the- that Miles’ CPS officer was Craig.”

“The transfer was approved last night, I have the paperwork here if you need to see it.”

It was truly lovely to own a judge or three.

“Meanwhile, as the boy’s CPS offiver, I do need to meet him, and then discuss some thing with you.”

“And who's the old guy.” Doc can feel himself bristle and Dolly shrink.

“Ah, he’s-”

Doc interrupts, “I'm supervising her.”

The horrible woman at the door laughs, “How’d you get your boss to follow you around? Touch any kiddies?”

Dolly sneers, “What! No! God!”

The woman sniffs, “Jeez don't get offended.”

The woman backs off, going inside and as he steps forward Dolly stops him, her shyness seeming to have evaporated, “Will you be better than her?”

He smiles blandly at her, and she shivers before going inside.

She asks them to wait in the living room, before going up to get Miles, “must be studying,” she jokes.

When Baby comes down he almost gapes at Doc, before he’s shoved forward by the despicable woman. Doc notes the lack of earbuds, the way the woman speaks loudly and slowly at him.

…

Doc gets him outside.

They sit together under the pretence of an interview, while lovely Dolly gets the harpy to sign some papers.

There is silence, and then Baby blurts out, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to get the burner back, did I miss a job? Please I promise i’ll continue it wasn't-”

“Baby.” He cuts him off.

Baby falls silent.

“What did I tell you about calling me?”

He whispers quietly, “Not to.”

“And what else?”

Baby stares at his hands, Doc sighs with exasperation when he notices the tears.

“How does this not count as an emergency, Miles?”

The kid looks like he’s gonna cry. “Please …” He whispers.

Doc sighs and closes his eyes, leaning back. “Just, be quiet.”

He allows the silence to wash over himself, feeling endless exasperation at this damn kid. Then he leans forward, determinedly staring at the neighbor's ugly hedge, god he hated the suburbs, “That lovely woman who accompanied me to this horrible house is your new CPS worker. She is getting dear Gwendolyn to sign some forms and tonight you’ll be going back to Joe.”

Baby chokes on a sob.

“Now, where is your burner? And your music?”

He had noticed the way Baby watched him out of the corner of his eye, glancing at his reflection in the glass door when he spoke, relying on his gift to read lips rather than his damaged ears.

“I- she took them … Told me she sold them …”

Doc sighs, looks like he’ll be hiring someone for a home invasion soon.

“Doc,” Baby whispers, out of the corner of his eye he dam see Baby moving to open his mouth, before he closes it, when he opens it again his voice was only slightly louder, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translate;  
> Doc; WHERE. M.  
> Joe; GONE. C. P. S.
> 
> If i described any of the signs badly im sorry!
> 
> Final Note; I feel like this would affect Baby's decision to leave, like if Doc had this as ammunition he could make Baby stay for longer.


End file.
